The New Hybrid Diva
by DanDJohnMLover
Summary: When her mentor Kaitlyn leaves WWE, new Diva Jade Eckrich makes a promise to change the Divas division to the way it was before; where women could actually wrestle and not just look pretty. Will Jade be able to accomplish that task or will feelings of love and friendship get in the way? Wrestler/OC pairing in the future (not telling who yet)!
1. Jade's Debut

Hey guys! Long time, no see, huh? Sorry I haven't been updating on my stories, lack of inspiration and plus I think I just needed a long break.

Anyway, a new story... and it's a WWE story this time! That's right! I got this story idea after watching Raw Old School in January and thanks to a friend for giving me ideas, I just had to start it! **Here's some warnings though:**

1. This story is rated T right now, but it might... **MIGHT** become rated M in the future! It all depends on what happens.

2. Like my M rated TNA stories, I put warnings up at the beginning of a chapter when it has something mature in it (obviously the sexual stuff). Keep an eye on those warnings, especially if you aren't really into that kind of stuff but are reading this story anyway.

3. My friend Angelgirl16290 and I have been putting both our characters in our stories lately, so you will see some of her characters in here. I will let you know when that happens. (She's got one here in this chapter, but she's not mentioned by name.)

Okay, now that's out of the way, time for you guys to meet Jade, my WWE OC! Oh, and her brother Davis belongs to me as well.

* * *

**The New Hybrid Diva**

**Chapter 1: Jade's Debut**

_Raw, January 6, 2014_

Jade Eckrich walked into the arena in Baltimore where Old School Raw was taking place. She was debuting tonight and she was nervous as heck, but determined to make a mark. She was told earlier by her mentor Celeste Bonin, who was Kaitlyn in the ring, that she was leaving WWE on Wednesday. Jade wasn't really happy about the news when she heard it. She got into her locker room, sat down, and pushed her black and blue hair back as she remembered when she received the news.

_**~Flashback~**_

_"Hey Celeste!" Jade greeted as she arrived at the gym.  
_

_"Hi Jade!" Celeste waved back. She had a smile on her face, but then it faded. "Jade, I have to tell you something."  
_

_"What is it?" Jade asked, worried.  
_

_Celeste sat down and gave out a sigh, "I'm leaving WWE on Wednesday."  
_

_"WHAT?!" Jade shouted. "You- you can't! You're one of the last good Divas there! I was going to join you!"  
_

_"I just want to do other things, Jade." Celeste confessed. She stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. "You're debuting tonight on Old School Raw."  
_

_Jade went wide-eyed when she heard her say that. "Wha-wha-wha-wha..." That was all Jade could say for a few seconds. Finally she asked, "Tonight? You really think I'm ready?"  
_

_"You've worked hard, Jade, and I'm glad to call you a friend." Celeste said. "You'll be debuting tonight. Let everyone know that the New Hybrid Diva is coming."  
_

_"I will, Celeste, that is a promise." That's when Jade gave Celeste a big hug._

_**~End Flashback~**_

Jade looked down and said to herself, "I will not let Celeste down." She lifted her head back up and noticed that outside of her door, Aksana and Alicia Fox were staring at her. "Can I help you?"

"You the new girl?" Alicia asked, her and Aksana walking in.

"Yes I am." Jade answered. "And before you ask, no I don't want to be your friend."

"We don't want to be your friends anyway." Aksana scoffed. "You're probably just another Total Diva."

Jade was about to respond to that when Eva Marie suddenly burst into the room and saw her.

"So you're the new Diva in this place?" Eva Marie asked. She looked at Jade, "I heard Celeste trained you. Why would someone like her mentor someone like you?"

"What do you mean by that?" Jade asked, not liking how Eva Marie was talking.

"Well you just don't seem like the girl who could be a Diva." Eva Marie answered. "You look like you were a teenager who hung out with gangs, got drugged up, all that crap."

"You know, I have to agree." Alicia said.

"Yeah." Aksana agreed as well. "Why don't you go back to your drugs instead, blue-black hair?"

Jade was not going to take that talk. She stood up from her chair and raised her voice, "Listen you sluts!" Alicia, Aksana, and Eva Marie gasped at her calling them that. "Yeah that's right, sluts! I've only been here for a few minutes and I'm already disgusted! The one reason I came here is to fix the Divas division! I've watched how Divas wrestle now and it disgusts me! You girls can't wrestle worth shit! All you're focused on is how hot and sexy you look! I'm here to fix that! I'm far from hot and sexy, but I don't care! I'm not a Total Diva or Anti-Total Diva, I'm here to fix the Divas division and you girls better watch out because it's starting tonight!"

Jade said her last words before stomping out of her locker room. As she was walking out she could hear one of the girls say, "What a freak." _You'll get it. You will all get it! _She thought as she walked away.

She took a walk in the halls for a while until she thought the Divas in her locker room were gone. As she headed back, she saw AJ Lee staring at her.

"You Jade?" AJ asked.

"I am." Jade simply responded.

"I heard you talking with those girls earlier and you seem like the type of girl I can team with." AJ smiled, pushing her hair back. "We both hate the Total Divas and we both want to be remembered in this business. What do you say we team up?"

"Look AJ, I respect your idea and I'll admit you actually do have wrestling spirit unlike most Divas here." Jade started. "But you probably didn't hear what I said clearly. I'm not a Total Diva or Anti-Total Diva, I'm here to fix the Divas division. I'm going to bring it back to the way it once was."

AJ shook her head, "Not going to work, blue hair."

Jade raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"The Divas don't care about wrestling these days." AJ said. "Which is why I'm the Divas champion because no one here can wrestle to save their life. And since you were trained by my former friend, Celeste…" She moved closer to Jade's face, "I expect the same from you."

Jade kept her cool this time and spoke to AJ, "Listen, I wanted to be a wrestler ever since I saw Raw is War for the first time. I watched girls like Trish Stratus and Lita kick ass in the ring. But now in WWE, no girls are like that anymore. Where's the excitement in women's wrestling like before? Well I'm here to change that." She pointed to AJ's Divas championship belt. "And I would watch out if I was you because I'm going to go after that title the first chance I get." Jade then smirked and walked away.

After that encounter, Jade went back into her locker room. Thank god those girls were gone! There was a sheet of paper on the bench in the room. She picked it up and it was a segment sheet addressed to her. Jade smiled as she read it.

"_Sweet! I'm going to interfere in the Divas tag match tonight!" _She then spoke out loud, "Perhaps this won't be so bad after all."

Jade was about to sit down and take out her laptop when she saw "Rowdy" Roddy Piper walk past the room. She nearly fan girled at the sight of him, her family was a huge fan of him! She quickly grabbed her journal out of her backpack with a pen, ran out of the room, and ran up to him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Piper!" She called out.

Roddy turned around and saw her, "Yes?"

Jade stopped in front of him, "I'm Jade, I'm one of the new Divas to debut tonight and I consider it an honor to see you tonight. My dad and brother are huge fans of you. And this may sound immature, but…" She handed him her journal and pen, "will you sign my journal?"

Roddy chuckled, "Of course." He grabbed her journal and signed it. "There you go. I would talk to you more, but I got to host Piper's Pit. Nice to meet you, Jade." Roddy waved as he walked out.

"_Wow, I just met my dad's and brother's favorite legend…" _Jade thought, looking at Roddy's autograph on the inside in her journal. She went back into her locker room, still staring at the signature.

As she sat down, she saw Roddy make his way into the ring. After saying a few words, Jade heard a group of words being said overhead…

_Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD_

The entrance music started playing, then she saw three men along with a girl coming into the ring from the crowd. She recognized these guys, they were The Shield. From what Jade saw, she liked Shield. They fought for injustice and she was about to do the same with the Divas. She watched the segment go on as Roddy tried getting inside The Shield's heads saying what could happen if one of the guys Roman Reigns, the one Jade guessed was the tall one with the long black hair and the big tribal tattoo covering his right arm, would beat CM Punk tonight.

Jade got a big worried when Shield was circling around Roddy, but sighed when Punk ran out with the New Age Outlaws. She watched as Punk and the Outlaws chased The Shield out of the ring.

"Hmm…" Jade thought. But as the show went to commercial, she shrugged it off, grabbed her laptop out of her backpack, and started typing something.

Later on that night, she got the signal that it was almost time for the Divas match. She waited at the entrance for the match to end. She was disgusted at the wrestling she saw on the monitor. _I can't believe this… _Jade shook her head.

She was relieved when the bell rang to end the match, revealing Aksana and Alicia Fox to win against the Bellas. Now it was her time.

At the moment Aksana and Alicia got on the ramp and were on their way backstage, Jade ran out and Speared both of them at the same time from behind! The crowd was confused on who this girl was, but was cheering at her for attacking the heel Divas. Jade tried to put on a smile as she walked inside the ring. She helped one of the Bellas up and raised both of the twins' hands… but that's when she Speared Nikki! Brie was looking shocked at her before Jade did the same to her as well. Jade stood in the ring looking at the four down Divas before getting out of the ring and heading back, a smile creeping on her face.

"That was fun." Jade said out loud. She got back into her locker room, but as soon as she got in there her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Hey there, baby sister! I just saw you on Raw!" _Jade's older brother Davis greeted on the other end.

Jade chuckled, "Yep, wanted to make it a surprise."

"_When did you get called up? Was it after Celeste told you she was leaving?" _Davis asked.

"She actually just told me earlier today." Jade answered, receiving a shocked silence from her brother. "I know, I was shocked as well."

"_Now you know how I felt when I found out I got a job in the Indies." _Davis said. Davis was currently wrestling in the independent circuit, has been for almost three years.

"You should apply for a job here." Jade suggested.

"_Eh… I don't feel ready. I may when I feel like it." _Davis answered.

"Suit yourself. Well, I better get going. Main event's coming." Jade said.

"_Love you, little sis!" _Davis called out.

"You too, big bro!" Jade said back before hanging up.

Jade sat down in front of the TV to watch the main event. She honestly didn't know who to cheer for, Punk or Roman. Both of them were great wrestlers and either of them could win tonight. She was leaning more towards Punk though after what Shield almost did to Roddy earlier.

At the end of the match, Jade was amazed at the Spear Roman gave. _Wish my Spear was that cool. _She thought. The inside of her cheered a bit when Roman picked up the victory.

After seeing the return of Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Jade decided it was time to pack her stuff and leave for the night. She put her laptop and journal into her backpack and headed into the halls. But just as she was halfway down, her laptop and journal along with her workout clothes and iPhone fell out of her backpack and down onto the floor.

"Oh damn it!" Jade cursed loudly. Apparently the zipper on the backpack was bad and it opened by itself. "I need to get a new backpack." She sighed before bending down to pick up her stuff.

"You need help?" Jade heard a deep voice ask. She didn't bother saying anything as she went ahead and tried picking it up herself. A pair of large hands appeared and helped put the laptop and journal in the backpack. It didn't take long for everything to be cleaned up.

"Thanks." Jade thanked, before she looked up and saw that the man that was helping her… was Roman Reigns.

"You the new girl?" He asked.

"Yeah I am." Jade answered. "You're Roman, right?"

He chuckled, "Roman is my ring name. My real name is Joe." He held out a hand, "Joe Anoa'i."

"I'm Jade Eckrich." Jade shook his hand.

"I saw you do those Spears out there, good ones I might add." Joe commented.

"Yours are better. I saw you do yours on Punk." Jade admitted.

"It takes practice." Joe said. "Will you be at the Smackdown tapings tomorrow?"

"I will." Jade answered.

"Alright. I'll see you then. Nice meeting you!" Joe called out as he left.

Jade waved to him before she grabbed her backpack (without putting it over her shoulder this time) and headed to her car and drove to her hotel.

Once inside her hotel room, she changed into her t-shirt and pajama pants. She climbed into bed, but before she turned off the lamp, she opened up to the first blank page in her journal and started writing.

_January 6__th__, 2014  
_

_First night in WWE and my mission to fix the Divas Division begins. Tonight I attacked Aksana, Alicia Fox, and the Bella Twins. Maybe I could've done more than just Spear them, but tonight was my first night, I don't want to overdo it. Tomorrow are the Smackdown tapings and I can tell the fans want answers of who I am and why I'm here. They'll be getting those answers tomorrow. I will tell everyone my plan and warn every single Diva on the roster about me. I am no Barbie doll and I will prove that. I made a promise to Celeste and to myself and I'm going to keep that promise._

_Look out WWE. The New Hybrid Diva, Jade Eckrich, is here._

* * *

So... what do you guys think? Next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it made!


	2. Goodbye Celeste

Next chapter! Let's see what happens to Jade tonight. Not much, but at least it's something.

Jade and Trevor belong to me while Chelsea belongs to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Goodbye Celeste**

_January 7, 2014 (____Smackdown, _January 10, 2014)

Jade sat in her locker room, watching in worry as the Main Event tapings were almost done. Celeste was having her last WWE match against AJ and Jade knew it wouldn't end well. At least Jade wasn't alone in the room; watching with her was Impact Wrestling developmental wrestler and Celeste's soon-to-be husband, Trevor Markovich.

"Don't worry, Jade. I'm sure it'll be fine." Trevor put his hand on Jade's shoulder.

Jade turned to Trevor and asked, "Trevor, when Celeste told you she was done with wrestling, what did you think?"

"I honestly didn't know what to think at first." Trevor answered. "But if that's what she wants to do I won't stop her. She wants to do other things you know."

Jade simply nodded and turned back to the TV. She groaned as AJ got the win. She nearly teared up when AJ attacked Celeste and left her in the ring. Eventually Celeste was able to get out of the ring. By then, Jade was crying.

"She can't go out that way!" Jade cried.

Celeste arrived in the room and put her arm around Jade, "It's okay, Jade. I'll be fine."

Jade stood up and hugged her mentor, "I still can't believe you're going!"

Celeste looked straight at Jade, "Jade, listen to me. You made a promise to both me and yourself before you debuted last night that you were going to fix things around here. Focus on that, not me, and you'll be one of the best female wrestlers here."

Jade took a breath, "I know I made a promise, and I will keep it."

"I know you will. I trust you to fill my shoes." Celeste said. With Trevor looking the other way, Celeste changed into her street clothes. "You ready to go, honey?" She asked Trevor once she was ready.

"Yeah." Trevor said standing up.

Jade gave Celeste one last hug, "I'll miss you!"

"Don't worry, I'll keep in touch." Celeste hugged her back.

Jade turned to Trevor and pointed at him, "Take care of her."

"I will." Trevor nodded. "Don't forget that our wedding's in May. Be there."

"I will for sure." Jade said.

"Well, guess this is goodbye for now, Jade." Celeste said.

"Yeah, goodbye for now…" Jade said in a low tone.

Celeste and Trevor held each others hands and used their other hands to carry their bags and they headed out of the room. Jade almost fell down and cried, but she was able to hold in the tears and sit back down. The Smackdown tapings started with The Usos going against Harper and Rowan as Jade took out her sketchbook. She looked inside of it, showing pages of various anime characters she drew, including Pokemon. She ended at a clean page and picked up her pencil and began to draw.

"_Besides Celeste, why am I here tonight?" _Jade thought. _"I was supposed to have a segment where I introduce myself, but apparently the writers cancelled it at the last minute and told me to wait until Raw. Should I just leave since I'm not needed? …Nah, I'll stay a few minutes, just to see if anything interesting happens."_

A few minutes later, Jade was about halfway done drawing a picture of the Pokemon Froakie in her sketchbook when she saw a stagehand at the door.

"Miss Eckrich? You have a backstage segment in a few minutes." He said.

Jade stood up, a little confused. She wasn't informed of a segment. Although she knew that if it had to do with Divas, she would attack them. She walked down the hall until she saw The Funkadactyls attack Summer Rae.

"_This must be it." _Jade thought. Therefore she ran over, grabbed Cameron by the hair and threw her against the wall. She did the same to Naomi, but instead kneed her face and threw her on the ground. She looked down at Summer and offered her hand. Summer cautiously grabbed at Jade's hand and was slowly pulled back up. A smile was about to appear on Summer's face when Jade suddenly Speared her down. Flipping her hair back and looking at the Divas, a smirk appeared before she walked off camera.

"_At least I did something today." _Jade said, smiling a little bit. She got back into the locker room and resumed her drawing.

A while later, Jade was still drawing when she saw Randy Orton defeat Big E in his match. What she saw after that got her attention. A girl with short brown hair ran into the ring and attacked Randy, looking down at him with a dark look. Jade knew who this girl was from Celeste; that was Chelsea Benoit. Chelsea was one of the few women who won the United States title and the WWE title. Jade had to admit, Chelsea was one heck of a fighter, really rare to see around WWE girls these days. But what Jade also knew was that Chelsea was married to Sheamus, one of WWE's top stars. That got Jade a bit suspicious.

Once her mind was off of that, she took out her journal and was about to write today's entry when she noticed someone standing at the doorway. It was Joe, dressed in his Shield gear.

"Hey. What are you doing standing there for?" Jade asked.

"Just wanted to see what you were doing." Joe admitted. He walked into the room.

"And why are you interested in what I'm doing?" Jade asked with a slight chuckle.

"I just want to get to know my new friend more." Joe laughed a little.

Jade chuckled a little as well. Plus she couldn't help but smile as she looked at him; his long black hair, those strong arms, that sexy looking tribal tattoo on his arm- _"Whoa whoa!" _Jade stopped herself. _"He's only a friend! Why are you thinking like that already?!"_

Joe looked over and saw Jade's sketchbook, "You draw?"

Jade nodded, "Yeah. When I'm not wrestling I either draw, read, or write. I write poems and short stories whenever I feel bored."

"You sound creative." Joe commented. "Mind if I take a look inside your sketchbook?"

"If you don't mind anime drawings, go ahead." Jade said.

Joe opened up the sketchbook and looked at Jade's drawings. "Wow, these are really good. How long have you been drawing anime?"

"I started when I was ten and… I just loved drawing anime. All the details, all the fun shapes, it's my favorite art style." Jade said. "Some people say anime isn't art, but I say what are they thinking."

Joe closed the book, "You really do have a creative mind. Well I better get going, our match is up soon."

"Good luck out there." Jade called out.

"Thanks." Joe smiled. Jade spotted him giving her a wink before heading out.

"_Did he just wink at me?" _Jade thought to herself. _"Nah… I was just seeing things." _Jade grabbed her journal and began writing.

_January 7th, 2014 _

_Main Event and Smackdown tapings happened tonight. It was Celeste's last match in WWE and it didn't go too well with AJ winning and then attacking her in the end. And apparently I found out when I arrived that my segment for introducing myself has been moved to Raw, so all I did tonight was attack Summer Rae and the Funkadactyls. Not much to talk about here, but at least I did something. Plus I did talk to my new friend Joe Anoa'i, also known as Roman Reigns in the ring. He seems like a nice guy and was interested in my drawings, he said I had a creative mind. Eh, I have my highs and lows. Well, guess I'll have to wait until Raw for more action._

Jade put her journal and sketchbook into her backpack and headed out of the arena.

* * *

Poor Jade being sad about Celeste leaving. But she did make a promise. What will happen on Raw?


End file.
